Disney Villains' defeats
The Queen: chokes herself to death but revives as The Witch, later falls off a cliff and crushed by boulder. Obiviously eaten by vultures that followed her. J. Worthington Foulfellow and Gideon:take Pinocchio to Pleasure Island. After that, their fate is unknown. In a deleted scene, they were arrested. Stromboli: Without Pinocchio. Coachman: Fate unknown, last seen locking up some transformed boys who can still talk. Lampwick: Gets turned into a donkey and is presumably sold into slavery. Monstro: Slammed into a huge rock. The Brooms: Returned to normal and back into a single broom stick by Yen Sid. Tyrannosaurus: Dies in the drought with the other dinosaurs. Chernabog: Refused by sunlight, but survives. Destroyed by Sora, Donald, and Goofy in Kingdom Hearts. Chernabog's Ghosts, Witches and restless Soulmen: Refused by sunlight. The Harpies: Refused by sunlight. The Ringmaster: Fell upside-down inside a barrel with an elephant mask on his bottom placed by Dumbo The Pink Elephants: Fades away when the whiskey wears off. Smitty: Gets beaten by Mrs. Jumbo Man: Dies in forest fire. Hunter Dogs: Crushed by rocks. Ronno: First, gets defeated and tossed down a cliff by Bambi. The Wolf: Gets carried somewhere by the hunters' pole while Peter and Ivan lead the parade through the cheering people of Russia. Tetti-Tatti: Gets beaten up by his own minions after he destroyed Willie the Whale. Lumpjaw: Drowns in a river. The Dragonfly: was eaten by a fish. Willie the Giant: Falls down the beanstalk and crashed on the ground and didn't kill Mickey, Donald and Goofy, Willie survives however and reforms himself. Mr. Winkie: Probably sent to prison along with the weasels. Lady Tremaine: Foiled when Cinderella shows the 2nd glass slipper as proof. Lucifer: Fell out of the tower window after he was chased by Cinderella's dog Bruno. Queen of Hearts: Ceased to exist when Alice woke up as she was only a part of the dream. Cheshire Cat: Reformed to help Alice make the Queen of Hearts mad and later ceased to exist when Alice woke up as he was only part of the dream. Captain Hook: Chased away by Tick-Tock the Crocodile. The Rat: Was killed by Tramp Aunt Sarah: Was proved wrong about Lady and Tramp when Lady showed her the dead rat's body. Si and Am: are chased by Lady and Aunt Sarah carried them upstairs afterwards Maleficent: Stabbed in the heart by the sword of truth, then falls to her death after she turned herself into a fire-breathing dragon. Diablo: Turned to stone by Merryweather Cruella De Vil: Flipped into ravine when Horace and Jasper crash into her sideways. Horace and Jasper Badun: Fell off when their car crashed into Cruella's car. Madam Mim: became sick by Merlin and he used his wand for sunshine, which she hated Sir Ector: Falls to his knees beside the Wart, who is now turned to King, with Kay and apologizes for his rude behavior that he has thrown right at him. Sir Kay: Falls to his knees beside the Wart, who's now King Arthur, with his father, who orders him to bow down to his king. Kaa: Yanked off tree, but survives. King Louie: Remained in his destroyed ancient Ruins. Shere Khan: was scared away by fire. Edgar Balthazar: Locked in a trunk and sent to Timbuktu. Prince John: Foiled by Robin Hood and got arrested by King Richard. Sir Hiss: Arrested by King Richard along with Prince John and the Sheriff. The Sheriff of Nottingham: Got defeated by Robin Hood and thrown in the rock pile by King Richard. Bees: They flee when Pooh gets shot into their honey tree scaring them away. Heffalumps and Woozles: Ceased to exist when Pooh woke up as they were only part of the nightmare. Madame Medusa: Stays up then Brutus and Nero plan to eat her. Mr. Snoops: Escaped from the swamps. Amos Slade: Injuried by the bear that soon got killed and hit and his right foot got hurt then reforms after sparing Tod's life thanks to Copper The Bear: Falls down a waterfall. Horned King: Gets sucked into the Black Cauldron by his boss Arawn Ratigan: Falls off Big Ben to his death. Bartholomew: Eaten by Felicia when he calls Ratigan a rat. Felicia: Gets mauled by royal guard dogs, it's unknown if she died or survived. Fidget: Thrown into the Thames River by Ratigan, but survives and reforms to be an ally to Olivia Flaversham in a sequel comic. Sykes: Gets hit by a train while in his car. Roscoe and DeSoto: They both get electrocuted by Dodger. Glut the Shark: got stuck in a pole and presumably drowns. Ursula: impaled by bow of a ship by Eric, then sank with it Flotsam and Jetsam: accidentally destroyed by Ursula. Percival C. McLeach: falls off a waterfall to his death. Joanna the Goanna: Survives and waves for Mcleach's death Gaston: falls off the Beast's castle to his death. LeFou: Gets poked in the bottom by a pair of scissors held by Cogsworth and is scared off with the mob. Gazeem: eaten by the Cave of Wonders. Jafar: he was trapped inside his lamp after turning into a genie. Iago: he is imprisoned with Jafar in his lamp and is then sent to the desert. Scar: Gets overthrown by Simba, then killed by both the hyenas and the flames. Shenzi, Banzai and Ed: They kill and eat Scar. Governor Ratcliffe: He accidentally shoots John Smith and his man take him away and chain him. Judge Claude Frollo: Falls into lake of molten copper poured onto the street by Quasimodo Hades: Punched by Hercules into the river Styx and is dragged by the souls in it to the bottom, But does not die as he is immortal. The Hydra: Crushed by a rock slide. The Monsters: Killed by Hercules. Black Pig, Sea Serpent, Black Lion and The Hawk: Defeated by Hercules. The Cyclops: Falls of of cliff. Titans: Hurled into space where they exploded. Shan Yu: Shot off roof by fireworks and is blown up when he crashes into a munitions cache. Hayabusa the Falcon: Gets barbecued by Mushu. Hun Army: All of them were killed by the avalanche caused by Mulan and 5 others were defeated by Ling, Yao, & Chien-Po and Mulan.